Shantae Half Genie Duelist
by CrimsonNova10
Summary: An unknown evil is raising in Sequin Land, one that might be to strong for the Half-Genie hero. Until fate stepped in brought forth a hero from another world to help her and her friends. Will they succeed or will the darkness take over all? Paring Shantae x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Jacks POV)

As I ran down the street, I was shouting to myself for being so lazy. I was currently late for the Duel Monsters tournament going on downtown and I was late, I had overslept and now I'm running as fast as I can so I can at least get a last-minute registration.

"aw man why did I over sleep, I've got my deck, my duel disk and I got at least five minutes until the tournament begins" I said to myself

After the turning the corner I could see the park where the tournament was being held.

"almost there and three minutes to go and I can…" I said until I heard something

"Jack" a voice said

I turned around to see if anyone called me but there was no one, I just shrugged it off and about to run again until I heard it again.

"Jack" the voice said

I then looked around the place trying to find the owner of the voice but no one was around.

"Hello is anyone there!" I shouted but there was no reply, "ah man I must be going crazy" I said

As I turned back around to head to the park suddenly a bright ball of light suddenly came at me hitting me start in the face then everything went white.

(Shantae's POV)

As I walked back from Scuttle Town, I couldn't help but stare at the horizon enjoying the ocean view, it had been a few weeks since I stopped Risky Boots from taking over the Genie Realms with my Uncle Mimics Dynamo, it just felt good just knowing that my mother was safe and other genies too. As I looked out the horizon and felt smile creep on my face, I mean who wouldn't, Risky hasn't attacked in a long time, I haven't been "fired" by the mayor for no stupid reason and of course I got to spend time with my three friends with no life threating crisis.

"This is the best day every and nothing and I mean nothing can ruin this amazing day!" I shouted to the sky

Then out of nowhere a flash of light appeared from behind my house until it faded away which made me give a long sigh.

"spoke to soon" I said

As I walked up to my house I crept around the edge of the wall until I reached the edge, I then took a deep breath and leaned out to see what caused that strange light. When I looked what I saw was young boy just laying on the ground and unconscious by the looks of it. I decided to get a better look to see if he was okay, as I got closer, I looked him over to see it there any injuries or anything. He had a black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath, he also wore brown cargo pants with brown belt and pair of strap-on black shoes. He's hair was blonde with a red streak and very tan skin and on his arm was circular device on his arms which was red with a black outline.

( **AN: Basically, it's like Playmakers duel disk** )

"hey are you okay sir" I said

Then I heard the boy groan and start to wake up.

(Jake's POV)

As I opened my eyes I was assaulted by daylight, at first my vision was really blurry at first. I could see a silhouette of someone but my eyes were still adjusting. After awhile my eyes started to adjust and finally came into focus, right above me I saw young woman staring at me with her blue eyes, she also had very long purple hair and a strange uniform on which looked like one of those uniforms those Arabian dancers wore and a pair of golden bracelets on her arms as well.

"Hey are you okay" she asked

"yeah I think, ow my head" I said pressing my hand against my forehead

"here let me help you" she said grabbing my hand and hoisting me up on my feet

"thanks, man what happened" I asked

"You tell me I saw you passed out on the ground when I found you" the women said

"well last I remember I was heading toward this tournament until all of sudden I was hit by ball of light" I said

"ouch, are sure your okay" she asked

"yeah I'm sure I've took harder hits then that" I said giving a smile as she giggled

"oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Shantae" Shantae said extending a hand

"nice to meet you my names Jack Revolver" I said giving her a handshake

( **AN: You'll understand soon** **)**

"so, Jack this tournament you were going to, what was it for anyway" Shantae asked

"oh, it was Duel monster's tournament" I replied making her eyes go wide

"wait are you a duelist" she asked looking giddy

"yeah, why" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"well if it's not too much to ask can we duel" Shantae asked

"wait you play duel monsters" I asked surprised

"well yeah who doesn't it's the greatest game ever" she said

"true" I said with a smile

"so how about it" she asked

I then placed my finger on my chin to make it look like I was thinking even though I already made my decision.

"sure, why not since I missed my tournament" I said

"all right" she said bumping her fist into the air

I then grabbed my deck out of my deck holster and placed in my duel disk, when I turned my attention Shantae she had her deck in hand and pulled her duel disk from… wait … did she pull that out the top of her outfit.

"uh Shantae how did that fit in there" I asked confused, she then gave a knowing smirk

"its bigger on the inside" Shantae replied attaching her duel disk on her arm and projecting a purple blade

( **AN: Shout outs to the Doctor, oh and all of duel disks in the Shantae universe will be based on the Arc-v Design** )

"all right let's do this" I said my red blade extended

"Ready-2-go" Shantae said

"Let's Duel"

(Shantae: 8000)

(Jack: 8000)

"alright lady's first, and I'll start by playing the spell card Polymerization" Shantae said placing the card into the duel disk

"what, your fusion summoning already" I said shocked

"yep and I'll start by fusing these two together my Elemental HERO Bladedge and Sparkman" She said as the two-monster fused together in a spiral of colorful dust, "now I fusion summon Elemental HERO Plasma Vice" she said

(Elemental HERO Plasma Vice/ Atk:2600 Def:2300/ LV:8)

"next I place one card facedown and end my turn" she said as a card appeared

"Elemental Hero's huh, not bad, now lets even I can do better" I said drawing my card

I then looked at my hand formulating a plan looking at each individual card then I made up my mind

"alright Shantae to start things off I'll play my field spell Boot Sector Launch" I stated

"cool but what does do" Shantae asked confused

"well for starters it gives all my Rokket monster 300 attack and defense points also I can activate one of two effects per turn" I explained

"alright I think where this is going what's next" she asked

"then just watch and see, I activate it's first effect to summon two Rokket monsters from my hand in defense mode, I chose Metalrokket and Ansethrokket Dragon"

(Metalrokket Dragon/ Atk:2000 Def:1700/LV:4)

(Ansethrokket Dragon/ Atk: 300 Def: 2500/ LV:1)

"Next I summon Snifer Dragon which activates his ability so add another to my hand" I said as the second Sniffer Dragon popped out.

(Snifer Dragon/ Atk:800 Def:400/ LV:2)

"then I play the spell Dragon Shrine to send one dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard" I said as a card popped out and I placed in my graveyard

"Now I active Destrudo the lost Dragon's Frisson's effect from my graveyard" I said

"Are you done yet" Shantae asked a little annoyed

"hey, if you have the cards play them" I said

"well true" Shantae said cracking a smile

"Now as I was saying by paying half my life points, I can bring back Destrudo by decreasing his level by one monster on my field" I said

(Destrudo the lost Dragon's Frisson/ Atk: 1000 Def: 3000/ LV: 3)

(Jack: 4000)

"alright Shantae Her comes the fun part" I said smirking

"bring it" She said

"alright then, Create the circuit" I shouted as I shot my open palm into the air

Then a bolt of lighting shot out and formed a square circuit with eight arrows on each side and the four corners.

"no way you can…" Shantae was about to say but didn't get to finish it

"the summoning conditions are at least three dark dragon monsters, I set Metalrokket, Ansethrokket and Sniffer Dragon in the link arrows" I shouted as the three dragons turned into different colored tornados and filled three of the arrows

"I Link summon, link three Vorticular Drumgon" I shouted as my dragon came out of circuit and landed on the field.

(Vorticular Drumgon/ Atk:1000/←↓→)

"wow you can link summon" Shantae said looking really giddy

"yeah why?" I asked

"well you see I know how link summoning works it just never seen it used before" she said rubbing her arm embarrassed

"oh, I see well then I guess your in for a treat, but first my Vorticular's effect lets me draw a card when ever it's special summoned" I said as I drew my card, "but my link summoning is not done so create the circuit once more" I said as the circuit appeared again

"I another link summon!?" Shantae said in shock

"this time the summoning conditions are two effect monsters so I set Destrudo and my link three Vorticular Drumgon in the link arrows" I shouted as my two-monster jumped into air and turned into different colored tornados but my link monster split into three as four arrows glowed.

"I link summon, Link Four Topologic Bomber Dragon!" I shouted as the monster began to materialize and solidify until it out let a roar sending out a gust wind.

(Topologic Bomber Dragon/ Atk:3000/↙↓↘↑)

"ll... link four" Shantae stuttered staring at the heaping behemoth

"now Topologic Bomber Dragon Attack Plasma Vice with Malicious Mayhem" I shouted as Bomber Dragon built up a large amount of energy and fired it out at the Hero monster.

"I activate my trap Hero Barrier which negates your monster attack" Shanta shouted as spinning blade shot out and blocked the attack.

"not bad Shantae, not bad at all but try this since Topologic Bomber Dragon attacked a monster you take damage equal to your monster original points" I said as my monster started to crackle with energy and shot it out at Shantae as she raised her arms in defense.

(Shantae: 5400)

"I set one card facedown and end my turn" I said

"My turn, I draw" She said, "I activate Plasma Vice's effect by discarding one card I can destroy one attack position monster so see you later Bomber Dragon" she said

Plasma Vice then charged up a large amount of electricity and shot at Bomber Dragon causing it shatter.

"also, I active Shadow Mist's effect from my graveyard when she sent there, I get to add a hero monster from my deck to my hand" she said as a card popped out of her deck, "now Plasma Vice attack him directly" she said as the hero charged

"I don't think so I activate my face down Mirror Force" I said as my card flipped up and created a barrier of light which deflected the attack and destroyed her monster

"oh, come on I hate that card" she said frustrated

"uh, okay" I said confused

"well in that case I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman" she said as the new caped hero appeared

(Elemental HERO Bubbleman/ Atk:800 Def:1200/ LV: 4)

"Next when Bubbleman is summoned to field I get to draw two cards" she said, "and with that I end my turn."

"my turn, Draw" I said, "first I active the spell Allure of Darkness which lets me draw two cards but I have to banish one dark monster" I said as I drew my two cards and placed Snifer Dragon in my coat pocket.

I then looked at my two new cards and smiled seeing I can summon my ace monster, Shantae noticed my smirk and felt a little nervous.

"I hope your ready Shantae because your about meet one of my most powerful monsters" I said

"what, you mean that Bomber Dragon wasn't your ace" she said in surprise

"why don't I show you, first I active Boot Sector Lunches second effect I can summon Rokket Monsters from my graveyard equal to the difference between our monsters so I summon Ansethrokket Dragon" I said as the bullet dragon appeared.

"then I summon Gateway Dragon and activate it's effect to summon a level four or below dark dragon from my hand so I summon Hibernation Dragon" I said, then the brown dragon flew behind the portal on it's back and opened it and out came another dragon.

(Gateway Dragon/ Atk:1600 Def:1400/ LV: 4)

(Hibernation Dragon/ Atk:600 Def:1500/ LV: 3)

"When ever hibernation dragon is summoned, I can add one level four or lower dragon from graveyard to my hand" I said as a card popped out of the graveyard slot which was Metalrokket Dragon, "next I play the spell Quick Launch to summon a Rokket from my deck but it can't attack this turn so I summon Magnarokket Dragon" I said as the new bullet dragon was summoned

(Magnarokket Dragon/ Atk:2100 Def:1600/ LV:4)

"Get ready for the real fun, Create the circuit!" I shouted as the square circuit appeared again, "the summoning conditions are three effect monsters so I set my Magnarokket, Ansethrokket, Hibernation and Gateway dragons in the link arrows" I shouted as the four dragons flow into the four arrows.

"Another link four monster!" she said in shock

"I link summon, Rise up Link Four Borreload Dragon!" I shouted as my dragon martialized and formed into my ace monster as it let out a might roar.

(Borreload Dragon/Atk:3000/ ←↙↘→)

"wow that has to be the coolest dragon I have ever seen!" Shantae exclaimed

"glad you like him, but he's more then just looks, now Borreload Dragon attack Bubbleman" I commanded.

Then the dragon's midsection started to speed up and rotate and started to generate a large amount of energy, then it's wings then retracted and folded in like the safety of a gun, then the dragon opened its mouth wide and a cannon barrel came out and aimed it at Bubbleman as it charged up its cannon.

"Go, Thunder Borrel Cannon!" I shouted as the dragon shot a bullet made of energy out and struck Bubbleman which caused an explosion that sent Shantae flying.

"ahhhh" She screamed as she flew and landed on the ground hard on her back.

(Shantae:3200)

"hey Shantae, are you okay" I asked her

She then pulled her self up and brushed herself and smiled.

"I have to admit that dragon can sure pack a mean wallop, got any more tricks" she asked

"maybe but you'll have to wait I end my turn" I said but couldn't help myself but smile she sure had a lot of energy and even after taking a hit like that she was able to smile still.

"alright my turn" she said as she drew her card, she then looked at it and smiled, "alright Jack you showed me your ace now let me show you mine" she said with glee

'I feeling I know what it might be' I thought

"first I active the spell polymerization and fuse Elemental HERO Avian and Burtinatrix to create the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" She shouted as the two heroes fused together and out came the new hero.

(Elemental HERO Flame Wingman/ Atk:2100 Def:1200/ LV:6)

"I must admit not bad but it's still not strong enough to take down my Borreload" I said

"true but that's why I held on to this my field spell Skyscraper" she said as the scenery changed to a city with multiply skyscrapers reaching to the sky.

As I looked around the area admiring the scene around me, I then looked up and found her Flame Wingman standing at the top of one of buildings.

"alright Flame Wingman, show him how you got your name, attack Borreload Dragon with Skydive Scorch" she shouted as the Flame Wingman began to dive toward Borreload as its body was surrounded with flames

"also, thanks to my field spell whenever an Elemental HERO attacks a monster with higher attack points my monster gains 1000 attack points" she said as the Wingman's flames intensified

(Flame Wingman/Atk:3100)

"well that would have worked if I didn't have Borreload's ability" I said

"what!?" she shouted

"you see once a turn I can target one monster then that monster loses 500 attack and defense, go Anti Enemy Varrett!" I commanded and Borreload shot a beam of orange energy and hit Flame Wingman making it weaker.

(Flame Wingman/Atk:2600)

"Oh no!" Shantae exclaimed

"Borreload counter attack" I commanded as Borreload shot another energy bullet at Flame Wingman destroying him.

(Shantae:2800)

"no Flame Wingman!" she shouted and her face turned sad

"hey Shantae are you okay" I asked worried

"yeah I'm fine its just…" she said looking down

"I understand you have a special bond with your monster like I do with Borreload, I would feel bad too if he was destroyed" I said

"really?" she asked

"of course, but you can't let that keep you down, all you have to do is just get back up and keep on fighting" I said with smile

There was a long moment of silence until Shantae looked back up with a smile on her face.

"thanks Jack I needed that" She said

"any time, now I believe we were in the middle of a duel" I said

"right I end my turn" she said

"my turn draw" I said I then looked at Shantae, "no hard feelings right" I asked

"no hard feelings" she replied

"okay then, Borreload Dragon attack her directly" I shouted as Borreload fired which made contact with Shantae kicking up some dust and dropping her life points to zero.

(Shantae:0)

Once the duel was finished the city and monsters diapered as if nothing ever happened, I then walk up to her.

"that was quite the duel, you're pretty good" I complimented

"thanks, you're not too bad yourself" she replied as I looked away embarrassed

"by the way I've been meaning to ask you where am I" I asked she then looked a little like some weirdo

"um in the Sequin Lands" she said like I was supposed to know this which of course I did not

"never heard of it" I replied

"really there where did you come from" Shantae asked

"well that's the problem my mind is still a bit fuzzy so I don't remember" I said racking my brain for answers

"really, nothing" she said shocked

"well I think I remember living a country called Arizona" I said

"Arizona?" she asked with a confused look

"yeah that's right anything else is a blur" I replied

She then was thinking hard about something until it hit her.

"I have an idea my Uncle Mimic has a lot of inventions maybe he has something that can help get your memory back" she said

"sounds good to me, lead on" I said

"alright just follow me" she said

She then took my hand and we started heading down the path and hopeful get my memoires back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Jack's POV)

As we walked along the path I couldn't stop thinking about my missing memories, the only things I remember are my name, I'm a duelist and where I come from. Anything else as to why I'm here is just fuzzy.

"Hey are you okay?" Shantae asked looking concerned, which broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking" I said with a smile

"About your memories?" she asked

"Yep" I replied averting my eyes

She then gave a playful punch to my shoulder and gave small giggle.

"Don't worry about it, once we get to my uncle, we'll figure out what happened" she said with confidence

"Yeah, thanks again for this" I replied

"Hey no problem" she replied with a smile

We then walked in silence for while which let me take a look at the scenery around me. Everything looked amazing with the trees waving in the wind and the salty air of the ocean. Everything just felt so peaceful and quite which really relaxed my nerves a bit. As I was admiring the sights, I didn't notice that Shantae stopped until I accidently bumped into her.

"Sorry" I said embarrassed

"That's okay, besides were here" Shantae said

"Here where?" I asked

"Well Scuttle Town of course" she replied gesturing to the scene in front of her

When I looked at what she was talking about, I saw a town up ahead with multiply small buildings in an old Arabian fashion.

"So, what do think" she asked happily

"Well" I said crossing my arms, "It's certainly different" I said

"Good different or bad different" she asked nervous

"good different" I replied with a smirk

She then let out breath that she seemed to be holding in and placed a smile on her face.

"Well let's go meet my uncle he doesn't live far" she said walking into town and I followed close behind

As we walked through town, I was getting some odd stares from people as I walked by like I was going to attack them or something. I was starting to get the feeling I was not wanted so I keep walking and avoided the people's stares. We had walked several miles until we came to a large building that was bigger then the rest in town.

"We'll here we are" Shantae said

"This is your uncles house, it's big" I said staring at the large building in front of us

"Yep, with all the inventing he does he needs all the room he can get" she replied, "Well come on" she said walking

As I walked in after her, I stopped just outside the doorway staring at the scene in front of me. The place was just full neat contraptions, all buzzing and beeping doing all kinds of things. I was really amazed by the sight that couldn't stop staring until Shantae snapped me out of it.

"Hey are you okay" she asked

"What, oh yeah I'm fine, I'm just amazed by these amazing inventions I mean I never seen anything like them" I said looking at my surroundings in awe.

Shantae giggled at my response, "Yeah they are pretty cool, my uncle takes great pride in them" she said

"I bet he does, speaking of which where is he" I asked looking around the place

"Hmm he must be here somewhere" she said looking around the area, "Hey uncle, are you in here?" she called out

Then all of sudden a huge explosion shook the house making things fall off shelves and made some things topple off tables. Then a door at the back of room opened up and came a large elderly man wearing a green jacket and a black under shirt came barreling out covered in soot. He also wore a pair of goggles over his eyes and had snowy white beard and hair.

"Uncle, what happened" Shantae shouted running to her uncle

"I'm fine just a bit of a mishap" Mimic said reassuring his niece

I then made fake cough which got both of their attention, Mimic mostly.

"I see we have a guest" Mimic said

"Oh right, Uncle this is Jack, Jack this is my Uncle Mimic" Shantae said

He then extended his hand out to me which I accepted and gave a good shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir" I said

"No, the pleasure is all mine, its good to meet someone new" Mimic said as he pulling away his hand, "So what beings you two here?" he asked

"Well you see uncle Jack lost a bit of his memory and he can't remember it, so I was thinking you might have something to help him" Shantae explained

Mimic then started stroking his beard thinking hard about something until it hit him.

"Wait here, I think I may have something" Mimic said as he walked off to who knows where leaving me and Shantae alone

"Your uncle sure is interesting" I said

"Thanks, he did raise me all my life" she said which shocked me

"Really, what about your parents?" I asked

"I never know my dad and my mother… well she's in another world" she replied

I then started in disbelief at this bit information trying to wrap my head around it.

"Your mom is in another world!?" I shouted in disbelief

"Yeah" she said embarrassed

"How does that work?" I asked flabbergasted

"She's a genie" she said blandly

My mouth then dropped opened that it could reach the floor. After along time of staring I then shock my head getting out of my stupor.

"Okay that's a lot to take in, so if your mother is a genie then what does that make you" I asked

"I'm a half genie duh" she said like it was obvious which it was kind of

"Okay, so if your half genie…" I started asked having a smile on my face until Shantae stopped me

"If you're going to ask I can grant wishes, no I can't" she said crossing her arms in annoyance

"Oh, I see, so what can you do" I asked

"Well, I have all kinds of different abilities but mainly I transform into animals" she replied

"And how do you do that, with a magic word or something" I asked

"It's simple really, I just dance" she said swaying her hips a little to emphases her point

"You dance? that sounds a little silly" I asked

"Silly huh, then just watch this" she said with a smug smile

She then started swaying her hips and letting her arms swing from side to side, also I could have sworn I heard music somewhere. Then she then struck a pose and in puff of smoke in her place was a small little purple monkey no bigger than a basketball.

"Woah, you weren't kidding" I said in disbelief

The monkey then made some noises and gave me the monkey equivalent of a "I told you so" look. That kind of irked me a little bit because I don't like be showed up very often, I then thought of a way to get back at her.

"But may I dare say" I said confusing the small monkey, "You are so cute" I said and in one swoop I then scooped up the little monkey and gave her tight hug.

The monkey then started making angry noises at me and started banging against my chest with her small monkey paws.

"Ah you look so cute when your angry" I said in a sing song voice

Then in another puff of smoke Shantae then reverted back to her human form giving me quite the death glare, although she was still in my arms and being pressed against me which was kind of awkward.

"Don't. Do. That. Again" she said putting emphases on each word

"what, you had it coming" I said smugly which seemed to enrage her more

She then drew back her fist to punch me silly until.

"Ahem I'm interrupting anything" a voice said

Me and Shantae then looked over at the owner of the voice being no other then Mimic staring at our … awkward predicament. Suddenly both mine and Shantae face then went red with embarrassment making me let go Shantae and scoot away from each other.

"It's not what you think uncle!" Shantae shouted

"Sure, it isn't" Mimic said with a bit of sarcasm laced in his voice

"It's true I was just showing him my transformation powers" she said trying to defuse the situation

"Then why was he hugging you?" Mimic asked with a raised eyebrow

"I swear it was just a joke" I said frantically

"Alright suit yourself" Mimic said shrugging it off

Shantae and I both released a breath seeing that mishap was over but still a bit red.

"Anyway, I think I found something that might help with your memory problem" Mimic said

He then held out his open hand in it was small purple capsule. Inside the capsule the contents seemed to swirl and meld forming different pictures.

"Uncle, what is that?" Shantae asked eyeing the strange pill

"Something I made in my spare time, in theory if you swallow this it will cause your brain to say "shut off" and then wake up with your missing memories" Mimic explained

"So basically, you want to restart my brain" I said feeling a bit uncertain

"Well yes" Mimic said

I then gave the pill a long stare, weighing my decisions but there wasn't really any choice. I then gave a long-winded sigh already dreading my choice.

"Alright let's do this" I said

I then picked up the pill staring at the small capsule. Then with a deep breath I then placed it into my mouth and gave a good swallow.

"So how do you feel?" Shantae asked

"Nothing, maybe it doesn't wor…" I started to say until suddenly everything went pitch black.

(Shantae POV)

I stared in shock at the scene in front of me as I saw Jack collapse to the floor in a heap.

"Jack!" I shouted rushing to his side, "Uncle what happened to him!?" I shouted

"It's like I said he's mind is restarting, he's still alive just unconscious" he replied

"I hope your right" I said, I then laid Jack's head on my lap to try to make him more comfortable until he woke up

'Please Jack wake up, I don't want to lose a friend' I thought

(Jack's POV) (Flashback)

I was running down the sidewalk trying to get to tournament in time, I was almost there until all of sudden a bright ball of light came flying at me and everything went white. I then opened my eyes and found myself in a white void of nothing.

"What, where I'm I and why is everything white" I said to no one, "Last I remember I was hit by a ball of light and…Oh no…I'm I dead!" I shouted into the infinite void

"No, you're very much alive Jack" a voice said behind me

I turned around to the sound of the voice and found the strangest thing ever. There, right in front of me was a ball of light, floating in the air in front of me.

"Okay this is really weird, I must be dreaming" I said rubbing my temples

"I assure you Jack you are not dreaming either" the sphere assured

"Okay if I'm not dreaming or dead, where am I?" I asked staring into infinite void white

"Simply put it's the place between worlds called the Void, it will give me a chance to speak to you before I send you off" the sphere said

"Wait, send me off? Send me where?" I asked

"A world that needs your help" the sphere said

"Another world? That's crazy talk and would you mind losing the sphere I'd rather talk to something with a body" I said

"As you wish" the sphere replied

The sphere then started to morph and meld as it took form. Then it solidified and in its place was a tall young woman with light blue skin and pricing blue eyes, she wore a shall over the bottom half of her face and dark blue outfit consisting of a long robe with two dangling ends flapping in the air and a long strap of cloth wrapping around her chest but the weirdest thing was that instead of legs she had long ghostly tail instead.

"Is this better" the women asked

"Um, I guess" I said staring in bewilderment at what had just happened

"Good now to tell the reason of your soon departure, you see we genies have saw a glimpse of the future and what we saw was a great evil coming to our world" The women said

"A great evil, what kind of evil?" I asked feeling a little unsure

"We are not certain of what this evil is or when it will strike, but what we do know is that you can stop it" she said

I was little taken aback by this "Me? No way I think you got the wrong guy" I said

"No, you are the one that will save our world" the woman replied

"How, I'm just duelist from a small town, what I can do" I said in disbelief

"When we saw you, we saw a power with in you so great even we could not comprehend it" the woman said

"And you think I can save your world with this power" I asked

"Yes, we do" the woman assured

I then looked down at my deck box which was strapped to my belt. I then pulled out my favorite monster Borreload Dragon, and now that I think about it, I always felt stronger when I duel like some sort of surge running through my body.

"You really think I can save the world" I asked looking back at the woman

"We do" the woman replied

I then put my card away and gave a long deep breath.

"Well I missed my tournament anyway let's do this" I said

"You made a wise choice Jack" the woman said

"So how do I get to this other world" I asked

"Allow me" the woman said

She then raised up her arms in front of her chest causing a small ball of blue light to appeared in her hands. Then suddenly a circular blue portal appeared in front of me and in it could see an island in the portal.

"Once you pass over to the other side find my daughter, Shantae, she and her friends will help you in your journey" she said

"Alright you got it" I replied

I then looked at the portal already regretting my decision, but no turning back now. Then with one last breath I then stepped forward and walked into the portal.

(End Flashback)

I then started to open my eyes feeling a bit groggy like I slept for years. Everything felt numb like somebody unplugged everything in my body and re-plugged it.

"Well that was something" I groaned

Suddenly out of nowhere I felt somebody hug me tightly.

"Oh, Jack I'm so happy your okay" someone said happily

'Who is that…wait that's" I thought

"Shantae?" I asked groggily

Shantae let out a giggle as she pulled away so I can see her better.

"Who else would it be" she said giving me a big smile which made me smile as well

"What happened?" I asked

"Exactly like I said" Mimic said

I then turned my head to look at him, seeing him sitting in a rocking chair with a smile on his face.

"So, how do feel my boy?" Mimic asked

"Numb but fine" I said

I then tried to lean myself up so I can get to my feet, but every thing was still so numb so I was having a hard time moving my body.

"Here let me help you" Shantae said

She then placed her arm under my back and hoisted me up on my feet with my arm around her shoulder.

"So, do you remember anything?" she asked

"Yeah, I do" I replied

"That's great, so what happened?" Mimic asked rubbing his hands in anticipation

"Well, I know how I got here" I said

"Really. how then?" Shantae asked

"Shantae it was your mom that brought me here" I replied

Shantae face turned to shock at this revelation. So much so that her eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"mm…my mom brought you here" She stammered out

"Yep" I said plainly

"But why?" Mimic asked

I then looked down at the ground with a grim expression.

"Well, she told me the genies were able to see a vision of the future and it sure isn't a pretty one" I said

Shantae then gasped in surprise while Mimic had a grim look on his face.

"According to them there was this unknown evil coming to your world and said I was able to stop it" I said as I removed my arm from Shantae's shoulder

"Well when is this "evil" going to arrive, just point me in the right direction and I'll send it packing" Shantae said with a very serious look on her face

"I'm sorry but they don't know when it's supposed to arrive or what it is" I said

The room then went quiet for awhile as everyone processed the new information that was just given. We were like this for at least a few minutes until Mimic broke the silence.

"Well we can't just stand around here worrying about" Mimic said

"But uncle you heard what he said we have to be ready" Shantae said, worry on her face

"You know he's right if we just worry about something that not even here, all we'll be doing is just stressing ourselves out" I said

Shantae then looked away for second contemplating on our response. She then turned to us and gave a long-winded sigh.

"You're right, if we know nothing of what's to happen how are we to prepare, I guess all we can do is hope" she said crossing her arms

"Well in the meantime, Shantae would you mind showing Jack a bit of the town?" Mimic asked

Shantae grim face then turned into her usual bright smile that I love.

'Wait, why did think that' I thought

Suddenly I felt Shantae pulling on my arm almost practically dragging me along.

"Come on Jack, there so much I want to show you and also introduce you to my friends" she said giddy

"Alright, alright I'm coming" I said as she and I walked out of the lab leaving Mimic with his thoughts.

"I have a feeling it's just the beginning between those two" he said as a small smile spread across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Jack's POV)

As Shantae dragged me through town I couldn't help but notice that a lot of the towns people were giving me some weird stares like when I first walked into town.

'What is wrong with everyone' I thought already starting to feel uneasy

"Oh, I can't what to show you all the amazing things this town has to offer" Shantae said snapping me out of my thoughts

"I bet you are, so where to first?" I asked

"Follow me" Shantae said as she grabbed my hand pulling me with her

(Time skip)

We were part way through with our tour and I have to admit this place is rather small but was very peaceful. During our tour she showed some of the famous places around the town such as the bathhouse which apparently has magical healing properties, and she showed me one of her friend's place which was aviary but unfortunately, he or she wasn't home. So far it was a very nice town, small but nice. Apparently, our last stop was the shop which actually intrigued me thinking I could get some new clothes for myself seeing and only had the ones I'm wearing.

"So, Shantae, how is the shop anyway?" I asked

"Well its okay I guess; the prices are a bit iffy but reasonable" she replied

"Reasonable I can get behind" I said

"Hey Shantae!" a voice shouted from somewhere

"Who is that" I asked looking around the place

"I know who that is" Shantae said and turned in the direction of the voice and ran off

"Hey wait for me!" I shouted and followed after her

Once I had caught up to her, I saw her talking with another women. She had blue and purple vest cut above her midsection, a pair of tan colored pants, brown boots and a falcon glove. She also wore a purple and blue cloak with a hood and two long strands of blond bangs sticking out of her hood.

"It's so good to see you Shantae, how you been" The woman asked

"Oh, just showing my new friend the sights" Shantae said which caused the other women to raise an eyebrow

"New friend? Who?" She asked

"She means me" I said getting their attention

Both women then turned to me, the cloaked one being more surprised to see me.

"And thanks for leaving me behind Shantae" I said my arms crossed

"Heh, sorry about that" Shantae said rubbing the back her neck in embarrassment

"Ahem, care to introduce me" the woman said

"Oh, right my bad, Jack this is Sky, she's the one owns the aviary I showed you" Shantae said

"Oh yeah, I remember" I said I then extended my hand to her, "it's nice to meet you Sky" I said

"It's nice to meet you too" Sky said in a very flirtatious way

"um, so Sky, so what do exactly, I mean with an aviary as a home you must have something to do with birds. I asked trying to get rid of this uneasy feeling

"Well if you want to know, I'm a bird trainer, one of the best if I do say so myself" Sky said eyeing me up and down

Which by the way was making me more uncomfortable, "Okay, cool" I said

"So, what do you do?" Sky asked leaning a bit into me

"Oh, I'm just our average day duelist" I said trying to get some distance between me and Sky

"A duelist, interesting, you know I duel myself you know" Sky said trying to get closer to me

"That's great" I said trying scoot away

"Hey, what do mean by average?" Shantae asked getting my attention, "Would an average duelist be able link summon, I think not" she said

Upon hearing this Sky eyes went wide eyed and dropped the flirtatious act. She then directly at me with a look of shock.

"You link summon?" Sky asked in disbelief

"Yeah…you okay you look a little…" I started to say until all of sudden she then pulled out a purple duel disk out of her pocket and placed it on her arm.

"Let's duel!" Sky demanded

"What! Duel, Now!" I asked taken aback by this

"Yes, now! I always wanted to fight someone who could link summon so come on" she replied

At first, I was a little freaked out but then I started to smile.

"All right if you want to duel, then let's duel" I said placing my deck in the duel disk

"Really? Why now?" Shantae groaned

"Are you kidding I never turn down a challenge" I said feeling confident

Shantae rolled her eyes at this and gave a small smile.

"Boys." Shantae said

Me and Sky then took a few steps back to get some distance and activated our blades, Sky's being blue.

"Let's Duel!"

(Jack:8000)

(Sky:8000)

"I'll go first" Sky said

"alright then, show me what you got" I said

"oh, I plan to, and I'll start by play my continuous spell Black Whirlwind" she said playing her card

'oh, great Blackwings" I thought internally groaning

"judging by your face I can see you gone up against Blackwings so I won't take up too much of your time" She said giving a small smirk, "Now since I control no monster, I can banish one Blackwing monster and then play another Black Whirlwind and then normal summon this guy with out a tribute so I summon Blackwing- Simoon the Poison Wind" she said

(Blackwing-Simoon the Poison Wind/Atk:1600 Def2000/Lv:6)

"now the effect of my two Black Whirlwind's activate let me add two different Blackwings from me deck to me hand as long as their attack points are lower to the monster I normal summoned" she said as two cards popped out of her deck

"Also, since I control a Blackwing monster I can summon this feathered friend, Blackwing-Oroshi the Squall" she said as another black bird appeared

(Blackwing-Oroshi the Squall/Atk:400 Def:600/Lv:1

"But how about we make this flock a little bit bigger because I also summon this guy as well Blackwing-Bora the Spear" she said as a large feathered man appeared.

(Blackwing-Bora the Spear/Atk:1700 Def:800/Lv:4)

"But I'm not done now I'll tune my level one Blackwing-Oroshi the Squall with my level six Simoon the Poison Wind" Sky declared, her monsters then turned into particles of light and started to shape into rings of blue energy but one was green then the one green ring surround the six blue rings as it added up to seven.

( **AN: Basically, it's the synchro summoning animation from Vrains** )

"Mighty tamer of soaring creatures, descend and protect your fellow allies, I synchro summon, Blackwing Tamer-Obsidian Hawk Joe" she said as a man wearing an Indian like clothing.

(Blackwing Tamer- Obsidian Hawk Joe/Atk:2600 Def:2000/Lv:7)

"And with that I end my turn" she said crossing her arms

"Not bad, but now it's time for your birds' wings to get clipped by my dragons" I said drawing my card

"Now to start things off I'll summon this guy Gateway Dragon" I said as my three-armed dragon appeared

(Gateway Dragon/ Atk:1600 Def:1400/ Lv:4)

"Dragons huh, well then lets who's the better high flyer then" Sky said with a smirk

"Let's, now I activate Gateway's effect which lets me summon a level 4 or below dark dragon from my hand so I choose Sniffer Dragon" I said as the dragon emerged from gateway dragons miniature portal

(Sniffer Dragon/Atk:800 Def:400/Lv:2)

"Also, when Sniffer Dragon is summoned, I get add another one to my hand" I said as the second popped out

"next I activate the spell Foolish Burial to send a monster from my deck to the graveyard" I said as a card popped out, I then grabbed it and placed it into my graveyard slot, "Appear my circuit" I shouted as the familiar blue square and arrows appeared in the sky.

"So, this is a link summon" Sky said amazed by the sight

"The summoning condonation are at least two level 4 or lower dragon monsters, so I set my Gateway dragon and my Sniffer Dragon in the link arrows" I said as my two monsters flew up and turned into a brown and tan colored tornado as they filled the right and bottom arrows.

"I link summon, Link two Twin Triangle Dragon" I said as a black bipedal dragon appeared

(Twin Triangle Dragon/Atk:1200/↓→)

"Now I activate Twin Triangle's effect when its link summoned, I can pay 500 life points and summon a level five or higher monster from my graveyard to a zone he points to but it can't attack and its effect is negated, so I summon Background Dragon" I said

(Jack:7500)

(Background Dragon/Atk:1600 Def:1800/Lv:5)

"Appear again my circuit" I shouted as the circuit appeared again, "This time the summoning conditions are at least two plus monsters, so I set Background Dragon and my link two Twin Triangle Dragon in the link arrows" I said as the monster flew into the arrows.

"I link summon Link three Triple Burst Dragon" I said as a metal looking dragon with mounted guns appeared

(Triple Burst Dragon/Atk:2400/↑←↓)

"Now Triple Burst attack Bora the Spear" I declared as my dragon charged up its cannons

"Good effort but not good enough, by sending Balckwing-Kalut the Moon Shadow from my hand to the graveyard I give my Blackwing a 1400 attack boost" Sky said discarding her card

"Not so fast I activate I active Triple Burst's effect so he can negate that effect" I said as Triple Burst glowed with a purplish aura

"Ah great" Sky said through her teeth

"Go Triple Burst fire at will" I said as the dragon shot three consecutive blasts at Bora shattering him

(Sky:7400)

"Then to complete my turn I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" I said as my set card appeared

"Now Sky, how are you going to get out of this jam" I asked

"let me show you, my turn" She said drawing her card and gave a smirk

"now I summon Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North" Sky said as a blue bird appeared, "When Blizzard is summoned, I can summon a level four or below Blackwing from my graveyard so welcome back Bora the Spear" She said as the old monster appeared.

(Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North/Atk:1300 Def:0/Lv:2)

"Also, don't forget when I normal summon I can add two new Blackwings, thanks to Black Whirlwind" Sky said and got two new cards

"Now I'll tune my level two Blizzard with my level four Bora the Spear" Sky said as her two monsters turned into multiply rings

"Shining black wings, descend from the star, I synchro summon Blackwing-Nothung the Starlight" she said as a black armored bipedal bird descended

(Blackwing-Nothung the Starlight/Atk:2400 Def:1600/Lv:6)

"Now for his effect, when he's synchro summoned, he inflicts 800 damage and one of your monsters loses 800 attack points as well" she said as the monster let loose some blasts of air at me at and my monster.

(Jack:6700)

(Triple Burst Dragon/Atk:1600)

"But that's not all, now can normal summon one more time, so I summon Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame" Sky said as the blue and black monster appeared, "and don't forget my Black Whirlwinds" she said as two cards popped out of her deck.

(Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame/Atk:1800 Def:1200/Lv:4)

"Not a bad field you got their Sky" I said crossing my arms

"Then just wait until they swoop in, Now Hawk Joe attack Triple Burst Dragon" she said as the monster charged forward

"Nice try" I said with a smirk

"What?" Sky asked tilting my head confused

"I activate my trap Mirror Force" I said as the trap opened and deflected the attacked and engulfed all of Sky's monster in a bright light as they vanished

"Sorry Sky rookie mistake" I said

"Oh, I hate that card so much!" Sky shouted stomping her foot

"Okay first Shantae and then you what it is your deal" I asked

"Well to but it simply, we've gotten beaten by Mirror Force more then once" Shantae said

"Oh, well um sorry?" I said confused

"It's alright we got past it" Sky said, "Anyway since two Blackwings were destroyed by a card effect I can special summon this monster Blackwing-Brisote the Tailwind" she said as the new monster appeared in defense mode

(Blackwing- Brisote the Tailwind /Atk:1200 Def:1800/Lv:5)

"And with that I end my turn with a facedown" Sky said as she set a card

"Then my turn" I said drawing my card, "now I activate the Triple Burst's effect, by tributing it I can summon link two or lower monster so return Twin Triangle Dragon" I shouted as Triple burst exploded and in its place was Twin Triangle.

"Also, since I used Triple Burst's effect, I can also summon a level four or lower monster from my hand and I choose my Sniffer Dragon" I said as the little brown dragon appeared, "Also since I summoned him, I can also add another one and normal summon it" I said as another copy appeared

"Now create the ultimate circuit" I shouted as the lighting shot out of my hand and created the circuit again, "the summoning conditions are three effect monsters so I set my two Sniffer Dragons and my link two Twin Triangle Dragon in the link arrows" I said as the three monsters flew up and placed themselves into four arrows

"Here it comes!" Shantae shouted

"Here what comes?" Sky asked staring at the circuit in fear

"Now I link summon, Rise up, link four Borreload Dragon" I shouted as the red dragon martialized and let out a roar

(Borreload Dragon/Atk:3000/←↙↘→)

"What in the world is that thing?!" Sky shouted staring at the gun-dragon hybrid

"My ace monster and trusted friend, and now its time to lock and load" I said as I grabbed a card from my hand "first I activate the spell Quick Launch which summons a Rokket monster from my deck so I summon Autorokket Dragon" I shouted as orange bullet looking dragon appeared.

(Autorokket Dragon/Atk:1600 Def:1000/Lv:3)

"Next I activate Borreload Dragons effect which lets me target one monster on the field and that target loses 500 attack and defense points, go Anti Enemy Varrett" I shouted as Borreload let out another roar

'Why would he lower Sky's monster's defense points? It's more then strong enough to detroy her monster" Shantae thought confused

"I select … Autorokket Dragon" I said pointing to my monster which shocked both girls

"Why would lower your monster attack points?" Sky asked I then gave a smirk

"When Autorokket dragon is targeted by a link monster it self-destructs" I explained as Autorokket blow up and turned into a ball of orange light

"Self-destruct? Why!?" Shantae shouted at me in disbelief

"My Rokket deck is full of surprises, I barley showed what it can really do when we dueled" I said which shocked her, I then turned my attention to Sky, "Now Borreload, load him up" I said as the ball of energy flew up and inserted its self into Borreload's revolver chest and began to spin.

"Did he just use that dragon as… a Bullet!" Sky shouted

"That's right, now since Autorokket was destroyed by his own effect I can send one card from your spell or trap card zone to the graveyard" I said as Borreload extended it's "mouth cannon" and fired the blast at Sky's one face down.

'There goes Black Sonic" she thought

"Now Borreload Dragon attack Brisote the Tailwind" I commanded as Borreload charged up its next shot, "Go Thunder Borrel Cannon" I shouted as my dragon shot an orange bullet at the monster

"Not so fast I active Blackwing-Jet the Blue Sky's effect by sending it the graveyard my Blackwing can't be destroyed in battle this turn" She said as a ghostly bird flew in front of bullet blocking the attack

"So close, all well I end my turn and since it is the end phase Autorokket's effect activates from my graveyard, since he was destroyed this turn, I can summon a new rocket from my deck with a different name, so I summon Magnarokket Dragon" I said as a blue bullet dragon appeared

(Magnarokket Dragon/ Atk:1800 Def:1200/Lv:4)

"Now it's my turn I draw" Sky said she then looked at her card and smiled, "alright to start things off I summon Blackwing-Mistral the Sliver Shield and since I normal summoned him I can two new Blackwings thanks to my Black Whirlwinds" she said as armored owl-like bird appeared

(Blackwing-Mistral the Sliver Shield/Atk:100 Def:1800/Lv:2)

"And since I control a Blackwing monster I can summon out this guy Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind" She said as another black bird appeared

(Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind/Atk:1300 Def:400/Lv:3)

"Now I'll tune my level five Brisote the Tailwind with my level two Mistral the Sliver Shield" She said as the two-monster formed into a total of seven rings, "Mighty warrior in black armor, show all your impenetrable might, I synchro summon, Blackwing Armor Master" she said as black humanoid bird in armor appeared covered in black armor

(Blackwing Armor Master/Atk:2500 Def:1500/Lv:7)

"Now Blackwing Armor Master attack Borreload Dragon" She shouted as the monster sored toward my monster, fist clenched ready to strike

'What he doesn't know is that when Armor Master can't be destroyed by battle and I don't take damage but best of all when he attacks he places a Wedge counter on his monster and if I remove I can reduce his monster to zero letting Gale attack him' Sky thought smirking, 'Now if this attack hits I'm one step closer to winning this du…' she thought but never got to finish it because I then shouted

"I activate Borreload Dragon's effect and target Magnarokket Dragon" then Borreload let out a roar and Magnarokket exploded, "And when Magnarokket dragon self-destructs I can send one monster of yours to the graveyard so adios Armor Master" I said as Borreload loaded Magnarokket and shot it at the approaching Armor Master sending it away.

"What! How did you know do that!" Sky shouted seeing her plan fail

"Like you said it's not first time battling Blackwings" I said crossing my arms

"You mean, you knew what I was going to do?" Sky asked and I just nodded, "Well I guess I'll end my turn" Sky said disappointed

"And since it the end phase I can summon a new Rokket thanks to Magnarokket effect so I summon Metalrokket Dragon" I said as another blue dragon appeared.

(Metalrokket Dragon/Atk:1700 Def:1400/Lv:4)

"My turn, I draw" I said, "Now Borreload Dragon attack Gale the Whirlwind" I shouted as Borreload shot another energy bullet and destroyed the Blackwing.

(Sky:5700)

"Now Metalrokket attack her directly" I shouted as Metalrokket charged forward and stuck her

(Sky:4000)

"Then I set one card facedown and end my turn" I said placing my card

"Alright my turn, and don't worry I still have some fight left" She said drawing her card, "And now I summon Blackwing-Auster the South Wind" she said as a yellow and red bird appeared

(Blackwing-Auster the South wind/Atk:1300 Def:0/Lv:4)

"and this time I won't use my Black Whirlwinds this time and also when also when Auster is normal summoned, I can summon a level four or below banished Blackwing so I summon Blackwing-Ghibli the Searing Wind" she said a black and red bird appeared

(Blackwing- Ghibli the Searing Wind/Atk:0 Def:1600/lv:3)

"And now I tune my level three Ghibli with my level four Auster" she said as the two-monster turned into seven rings, "Sprinkling rain fall come and bring forth your master, I synchro summon, Assault Blackwing- Chidori the Rain Sprinkling" She said as a humanish looking bird appeared on the field

(Assault Blackwing-Chidori the Rain Sprinkling/Atk:2600 Def:200/Lv:7)

"What the! Assault Blackwings!?" I shouted in surprise

"That's right these guys are my trump card because I'm going to take this duel up a notch" Sky said with determination

"What? Does that mean?" I asked fearing the answer

"Yeah, I'm going easy on you but It seems you want a better challenge so I'm going to give it to you" Sky said fist clenched

I then gritted my teeth and raised my duel disk ready the real fight ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Jack's POV)

'Alright let's recap here, I have one facedown, Borreload Dragon and my Metalrokket Dragon on my side" I thought looking over my resources, "And over on Sky's side she as a Blackwing I have never heard of before" I thought

(Jack:6700)

(Borreload Dragon/Atk:3000/←↙↘→)

(Metalrokket Dragon/Atk:1700 Def:1400/LV:4)

(Sky:4000)

(Assault Blackwing-Chidori the Rain Sprinkling/Atk:2600 Def:200/Lv:7)

"Alright then Sky I have to admit you surprised with the new Blackwing but that won't stop me" I said

"Well then think again because Chidori gains 300 attack points for each Blackwing in my graveyard" Sky said as her monster let out a battle cry as it gained more power

"Wait, What!?" I shouted

(Assault Blackwing-Chidori the Rain Sprinkling/Atk:6500 Def:200/LV:7)

"6500 Attack Points!" I shouted in fear

"That's right and there all aimed at you" Sky said, "Now Chidori attack Borreload Dragon" She commanded as the black winged man flew at Borreload with its sword ready to strike.

"I don't think so Sky, I activate Borreload's effect, Anti Enemy Varrett" I shouted as the dragon's wings flared and let out a roar

"What!? You can use that effect on my turn!" Sky shouted

"That's right, and now I target my Metalrokket which trigger his effect if you remember correctly causes him to self-destruct" I said as said dragon blow up and turned into a blue ball of energy and flew into Borreload's chamber

"So, what does that one do?" Sky asked staring down the barrel of Borreload's cannon

"Well you see, when Metalrokket self-destructs it destroys all monsters in the same column as him" I explained

Then Borreload dragon then let lose a torrent of energy through the cannon and blew away the Blackwing before it made contact.

"Not bad but when Chidori is destroyed I can summon a Blackwing back from my graveyard so welcome back Blackwing Armor Master" Sky said as the black armored monster reappeared with a flap of its wings.

I then let out a sigh of relief after saving my Borreload from destruction, "man that was close if that have hit, I would have lost a whole lot of life points" I thought

"Well since attacking your Borreload would be point less right now I guess I will just end my turn" Sky said

"And since it's this turns end phase I can summon a different Rokket from my deck" I said as a card popped out of my deck "and I'll summon Anesthrokket Dragon" I said a green metal dragon with a long needle on its head appeared.

(Anesthrokket Dragon/ Atk:0 Def:2200/Lv:1)

(Shantae POV)

I have to admit they sure were giving it there all here, they have been going at it for hours, this is so intense I am on the edge of my seat.

'For a long time, Sky used to be the best duelist around, but Jack is on whole different level, he knows every move to make and how counter them too he truly is something else' I thought looking at Jack

Although as I looked at him more, I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. He sure was easy on the eyes, and black leather jacket looked pretty good on him too, and he's eyes were so.

'Wait! What am I thinking right now? I just meet the guy a few a hours ago I can't be interested in him like that' I thought shaking my head to clear my thoughts, 'Okay Shantae stay calm and just watch the duel' I thought and plastered my eyes on the duel.

(Jack's POV)

"Alright Sky my turn I draw" I said 'alright the card I needed' I thought with a huge smile looking at the card in my hand

"Well it fun while it lasted but now it's time to end this duel" I said and Sky looked shocked while Shantae looked intrigued

"But how, my Blackwing Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle and I don't take any damage from battles involving him" Sky said sacred

"Oh, I know but I have a way around that" I replied

"How?" Sky asked scared

"Well watch and learn" I said and grabbed a card from my hand "First I activate my field spell Boot Sector Launch, first It gives 300 attack and defense points to each of my Rokkets on my field" I said

(Anesthrokket Dragon/ Atk:300 Def:2500/Lv:1)

"Then I active one of Boot Sector Launch's effects to summon two Rokkets from my hand in defense mode so I summon Magnarokket Dragon and Shellrokket Dragon" I said as a blue and yellow bullet dragon appeared.

(Magnarokket Dragon/Atk:2100 Def:1500/LV:4)

(Shellrokket Dragon/Atk:1400 Def:2300/LV:2)

"But I'm not done now, appear my circuit" I said as the link circuit appeared in the sky, "the summoning conditions are two Rokket monsters so I set Shellrokket and Anesthrokket Dragon in the link arrows" I said as the two dragons flew into two of the arrows.

"I link summon, Link Two Booster Dragon" I shouted as metal bipedal dragon appeared with no arms appeared

(Booster Dragon/Atk:1900/↙↘)

"Now I'll active Booster Dragons' effect and target Magnarokket with it and you know what that means" I said with a smirk

"uh oh" Sky said realizing my plan

"That's right, now Magnarokket's effect activates and self-destructs and send you Armor Master packing" I said as Magnarokket was loaded into Booster Dragon's hidden gun chamber on its nose piece and fired at armor master sending it to the graveyard

"Oh no I'm defenseless!" Sky shouted panicking

"That's right so all I have to do is say, see ya" I said "Now Borreload and Booster Dragon attack her directly" I commanded as Borreload and Booster fired two orange energy bullets at her, sending Sky flying.

(Sky:0)

"Ouch that must have hurt, hope she's okay" I said

"Yeah me too" Shantae said walking to her with me in tow

I then got down and checked to see if there was any major damage to Sky from that blast. Luckily there wasn't any just some cuts and bruises from being sent flying like that. Sky then groaned and began to open her eyes.

"I think you went a little bit overboard" Sky said cracking a smile

I then rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment "Sorry" I said cracking a smile

Sky then tried to get but she looked a little sore from that blast.

"Here Sky let me help you" Shantae said lifted Sky to her feet

"Thanks, Shantae, by the way Jack you have to me the best duelist I have ever seen" Sky said causing my checks to flush red

"Oh, come on I'm not all that great" I said feeling a little bit bashful

"Are you kidding me, you have to be the greatest duelist in history" Shantae said

"Oh, please there are way better duelists out there beside me" I said, "Anyway you mind if I look through the store for any clothing" I asked

"Sure, need any help" Shantae asked

"No thanks I think I will find my way around fine" I replied as I walked into the store

(Shantae POV)

After Jack left, I then turned to Sky seeing her dusting herself off.

"I have to admit Shantae, your new friend can sure duel, where did you find that guy" Sky asked

"Funny enough, I found him right behind my house unconscious" I replied

"Really, how did he get there" Sky asked

"I don't have all the details but apparently my mother brought him here" I replied

Sky looked at me with shock on her face at that revelation.

"Wow, he was brought here by the genies themselves that's crazy" Sky said

"I'll say" I replied there was moment of silence between the two for a while until Sky spoke up

"Although I have to admit though he's pretty cute" Sky said which kind threw for a loop

"Sky! Leave him alone he still going through things okay" I said to her crossing my arms

"woah why all of a sudden are you …" she said until a small smile appeared on her face, "you like him don't you?" she asked

I then reeled back from this "what no of course not, I just meant the guy this morning" I said raising my hands defensively

"Oh, you so do I can tell" Sky said

"Tell about what?" a voice said I then jumped at the voice

Turing quickly around, I looked over to see Jack with two bags in both hands filled with what I guess were clothes.

"Wow and I thought girls shopped a lot" Sky said, Jack gave her a "really" look

"You would do this too if you came to new world with only clothes on you back" he said

"okay you two calm down, anyway we should address another problem, where are going to sleep Jack" I asked

"I have no idea" Jack said a little embarrassed

When thought for a little while until idea came to mind although internally, I was kind of having doubts.

"Well If you want you stay with…" I started say until out of nowhere a huge explosion rocked the town

"Woah, what was that" Jack asked but I didn't answer

I then began to run toward the docks after all there is only one villain in all the Sequin Lands that would want to hurt my town…Risky Boots.

 **Hey Guys, I know I haven't updated this story in a longtime and this is a lot short then others but I have been busy with stuff like school and my job so I don't have a lot of time now a days. Anyway, I would like to say thank you for all the support I have been getting on this story I would love to hear your opinions on this story but just let you know I accept helpful criticism so please no fowl language. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but until next time, THAT'S GAME!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Jack POV)

After that huge explosion I then saw Shantae start running down the street to source of the explosion and as I stared at Shantae suddenly I felt this strange urge. It was like it was telling me to help her, to protector her. Then as if I was on auto pilot, I then dropped me bags and started to follow Shantae.

"Hey where are going" Sky shouted at me

"I have no idea" I shouted back and kept on running

Little did I know is that in me duel box there was a faint glow and that glow was going to help both Shantae and me.

(Time Skip)

After hours of running Shantae finally stopped at last at what looked like docks.

"Oh man, you sure can run fast" I said bending over trying to catch my breath

Shante then spun around looking ready fight until she saw me her eyes went wide with shock.

"JACK! What are you doing here it's dangerous" Shantae said?

"How right you are" a voice said

When I turned my head toward the source of the sound what I saw was really strange. It looked the top part of a pirate ship strapped onto of large sea monster. On the deck of the ship there were tons of short black creatures with red bandanas and wearing red pants and on the bow of the ship stood a woman with a very skimpy pirate outfit. She had white colored skin and wore a classic pirate hat, she also wore a skull shaped chest piece of some kind that was cut off from the top of stomach and showed a bit of her cleavage and also a pair of black pants with a bone lining around the waist and held up by a brown belt with a pistol strapped to her side.

"Who is that?" I asked

"Risky Boots, you pick worst times to attack my town" Shantae shouted at the women now named Risky Boots

She then gave hardy laugh brushing off Shantae's comment aside.

"Oh please, what's so important that my attack can wait" Risky said in a mocking tone she then turned her head and then laid eyes on me.

"Oh, I see so who's your new boyfriend" Risky asked

Hearing that statement caused my brain to shut down while Shante face turned bright red.

"He is not my boyfriend, he's just a friend and beside that none of your business" Shantae shouted shaking off her embarrassment.

"We'll see" Risky said with a snicker

"Now are we going throwdown Risky because I'd very much like to get back to my day" Shantae said with determination on her face.

Risky then let out another laugh and jumped down from her ship and landed on the docks.

"Oh, we'll "throw down" Shantae but it will be a little bit different today" Risky said

This made Shantae very confused "what do mean?" she asked

Risky then turned her ship "Men!" she yelled then one of the small black creatures ran to the side of the boat and throw to Risky what look like a purple duel disk. She grabbed it and attached to her arm.

"I know how much you love to duel, and since I'm feeling in a sporting mode how about a wager" Risky said in a sly tone

"What do have in mind Risky?" Shantae asked

"Well since you asked if you win, I'll leave town as I always do, but if you lose, I take over your little town" Risky said with a smug grin

I stared in shock at this, not only was this a risky bet but it's also shifty too, and if there anything I know about pirates they are really sneaky.

"Shantae don't agree to this, this a trick I know it." I said but all Shantae did was take out her duel disk and attached to her arm.

"Well If it means getting rid of you easier that's fine be me, get ready Risky" she said

"You're seriously go along with this!?" I shouted in disbelief

"Trust me Jack, I battle Risky all the time this will be no different" Shantae said with confidence

'Aw man, I am sure this a trap I wish I can help her' I thought until all of sudden there was glow coming from my deck box which caught my eye, I then flip the top open and found two glowing cards that weren't there before.

'Where did these come from, but they look like' I thought looking at them for a while until it clicked.

"Shantae wait, I said causing her look at me "if your going to face her, you should try these." I said handing her the cards. She then took the cards and gave them a once over until her eyes widen in surprise.

"These are…" she started to say until Risky cut in.

"Stop stalling you brat and let's do this." Risky said sounding a little bit agitated

Shantae then placed the new cards in her extra deck and activated her duel disk as well as Risky.

"All right Risky I'm Ready-2-Go" she said inserting her deck

"Then get ready to lose brat" Risky said inserting her deck

" **Let's Duel** "

(Shantae:8000)

(Risky:8000)

'Good luck Shantae' I thought as the duel commenced.

(Shante POV)

"Now to decide who goes first how about we flip a coin" Risky said showing me a gold coin

"Fine if means beating you" I said

"Very well then" Risky said and flipped the coin and as fast as it came up if went back down to Ricky's opened hand and then slapped on the back of her other hand, "now Head or tails?" she asked

"I chose Tails" I said then Risky lifted her hand and little out a snicker.

"Sorry it's heads" she said showing me the coin

"Fine, just make it quick" I said feeling very anxious

"Well if you're in a hurry to lose why should stop you" Risky and picked a card from her hand, "To start my turn I will summon Hammer Shark" she said then out of the water came a black skin shark with a hammer for it head and two eyes on both sides.

(Hammer Shark/Atk:1700 Def:1500/LV:4)

"Yikes that is one mean looking shark" I said backing away from the hungry looking shark.

"Well if you think that bad just wait because I activate my Hammer Shark's effect by reducing level by one, I can summon a level three or below fish monster from my hand." Risky said as her monsters level decreased.

(Hammer Shark/LV:3)

"So now I summon Big Jaws" she said as another viscous shark monster appeared with huge mouth lined with metal and blade for its top fin.

(Big Jaws/Atk:1800 Def:300/LV:3)

"Now get ready Shantae for a shark attack because I now I Overlay my level three Big Jaws and Hammer Shark" Risky said as the two-monster turned into blue lights and flew into a giant galaxy like portal.

( **AN: I'm going with the original xyz summoning animation because the new xyz animation in Vrains is just barley new I bet not a lot people have saw yet, also it really hard to describe.)**

"Now say hello to Number 47: Nightmare Shark" Risky announced has her monster appeared from the portal, it looked a shark with a long snake like tail and two large blades for its arms and a big red 47 on it fin.

(Number 47: Nightmare Shark/ Atk:2000 Def:2000/Rank:3)

'Oh boy that shark looks hungry' I thought staring at the monstrosity before me

"Since that is done, I'll lay one card face down your move" Risky said as a face down appeared

"Alright then it's my turn, I draw" I said drawing my card, I then looked down at my hand to see what I should do 'that oversized fish is pretty strong so better find away to cook it' I thought then I got an Idea.

"Alright Risky get ready because I'm going turn that fish into sushi so I'll start by playing polymerization" I said garbing two of my cards from my hand, "now I'll fuse together my Elemental Hero Nercoshade and Sparkman together" I said as the two-monster fused together.

"Now I summon Elemental Hero-Dark Bright" I said as my new Hero appeared featuring a pair of golden metal wings with a black and red suit with black lighting crackling off him.

(Elemental HERO-Darkbright/ Atk: 2000 Def:1000/LV:6)

"Alright time to fry that fish, Darkbright attack Nightmare Shark" I commanded as my Hero charged forward with a lighting ball in hand.

"Not so fast you brat I activate my trap Negate Attack" Risky said as her trap flipped up creating a barrier around her monster protecting it.

"Darn, almost had you but for now I set one card face down and end my turn" I said placing a facedown.

"My turn then" Risky said drawing her next card and smirking, "now I activate the spell Aqua Jet which gives my shark 1000 more attack points.

Then her monster gained two twin turbine propellers on each side of its body.

(Number 47: Nightmare Shark/ Atk:3000)

"Next I activate my sharks' effect by using one overlay unit now my shark can attack you directly this turn" Risky said as her shark ate one of the small blue orbs orbiting it.

'uh oh this going to sting' I thought

"Now Nightmare Shark attack Shantae directly" Risky said as the shark charged forward and dodged Darkbright and went start for me. I then crossed my arms over my chest as the shark then raised one of its blade arms and gave a big swing sending me flying.

(Shantae:5000)

"Hahaha, I think that's enough punishment for now so I'll end my turn" Risky said with smug grin

I then started to push myself up onto my feet ignoring the ach in my body from that hard landing.

"Hey Shantae are you okay" Jack shouted at me

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied as I turned back toward Risky, 'but really I'm not, the duel just started and I just lost 3000 life points already I better hope I can turn this around' I thought placing my fingers on my top card.

"Alright then its my turn, I draw" I said, I then at me card feeling a little bit happy at my luck, "Hey Risky time to sink that fish of yours" I shouted at her.

"Oh, please your monster can't destroy my monster" Risky said

"Not this one no but I know what can, but first I need some assistance" I said as a ghostly image of Nercoshade appeared behind me, "since Necroshade is in my graveyard I can now summon a high level elemental hero from my hand without a cost so here comes Elemental HERO- Bladedge" I said as a golden armored warrior appeared with two blades on each of his arms.

(Elemental HERO-Bladedge/Atk:2600 Def:1800/LV:7)

"All of that to summon another weakling, what was even the point of that move" Risky said with a board expression

"Watch and learn, now I play the spell H-Heated Heart" She said as the blue H appeared and was absorbed into Bladedge powering it up.

(Elemental HERO-Bladedge/Atk:3100)

"Now Bladedge slice and dice her shark" I command as the hero rushed forward, blades extended, and sliced into Ricky's monster making it vanish in cloud of yellow particles.

(Risky:7900)

"Next up Darkbright attack Risky directly" I said as said monster rushed forward at blasted Risky with a blast of black lighting.

(Risky:5900)

"Now since Darkbright attacked he had to go in defense mode but that's okay because you one less monster short so I end my turn and since I did Bladedge's attack boost ends as well" I said as my hero powered down.

Risky then started to fume and her faced contorted in anger at this seeing her lead demolished like that in one go like that.

"You pay for that you Half-Genie brat, my turn" she said and drew her card, "Now I activate Pot of Greed" she said and drew two cards she then had wicked smile on her face.

"I hope your ready Shantae because this is going to hurt, a lot" Risky said

'I don't like the sound of that' I thought

"First I activate the spell Surface to summon back a level 3 or lower fish type monster in defense position, so come on back, Big Jaws" Risky said as the metal mouthed shark appeared in defense position.

(Big Jaws/Atk:1800 Def:300/LV:3)

And since I summoned a fish type monster, I can also summon this guy Shark Stickers" she said as smaller fish appeared with a flat disk on his head.

(Shark Stickers/Atk:200 Def:1000/LV:3)

'A pair of level three monsters, she going for another rank three XYZ monster" I thought

"Then I summon Saber Shark" Risky said as a new shark appeared, this one with a large blade on its nose

I then stared in shock at this 'what is that thing for, its level doesn't even match the others" I thought

"Now I activate its effect to raise both Big Jaws and Shark Stickers levels by one" Risky said as said monster levels increase from three to four.

"uh oh, three level four monster I don't like where this is going" I said

"trust me, you won't cause now I'm overlaying all three of my monsters" Risky said as the three sharks turned into blue light beams and flew into the newly made galaxy portal.

"now prepare to meet the king of deep, the beast of the sea, say hello to Number 32: Shark Drake" Risky shouted as out of the portal came a large red shark like creature appeared with two large fins and standing on two legs.

(Number 32: Shark Drake/ Atk: 2800 Def: 2100/ Rank:4)

"Yikes, that thing puts a megalodon to shame" I shouted as that thing let out a guttural roar

"And better believe his going take bite out of you, now Shark Drake attack Bladedge with Deep Sea Destruction" Risky ordered as the giant man shark came charging at Bladedge then it started to gather energy in its maw let loose a stream of water at Bladedge destroying him.

(Shantae: 4800)

"Ha. you'll have to try harder then that Risky" Shantae said, then Risky let out an evil giggle.

"Oh, I plan to, I activate Shark Drake's effect by using an overlay unit I revive the monster I just destroyed back on your field but 1000 less attack points" Risky said as Shark Drake consumed one of its glowing orbs and opened a portal and Bladedge appeared looking weaker.

(Elemental HERO-Bladedge/Atk:1600 Def:1800/LV:7)

'That's weird why would she give me back my monster…unless' Shantae thought until something clicked

"That's right, Shark Drake can now attack it again!" Risky shouted as her monster charged in and shot a stream of water destroying my hero again sending me flying a few feet.

(Shantae:3600)

"Shantae! Are you okay?" Jack shouted

"Peachy" I replied weakly and picked my self up with a groan, "Alright my turn Risky, I draw" I said as I drew my card.

"Alright Now I activate the spell Graceful Charity so I draw three and discard two" I said as I did, "then I activate the trap Dis-Graceful Charity now the cards I discard come back to my hand" I stated as the cards popped out of the graveyard.

'Let's see here the cards I just drew are Vison HERO- Vyon, Elemental Hero Avian and De-Fusion' I thought looking at my cards.

'I could try to summon Flamewing Man but he doesn't have enough attack points to beat Shark Drake or I could try to summon Shining Flare Wingman but Sparkman is in the graveyard' I thought as my face scrunched up in angry 'what should I do' I thought until something clicked

'The cards Jack gave me' I thought and looked at my screen to see the monsters effect, after reading them and seeing how they work my plan was under way.

"Alright, Risky here's my comeback" I said determination driving me.

( **Que: Dance through the Danger** )

"First, I summon Vision HERO – Vyon" I said as a purpled armored hero with multiply orbs on him appeared.

(Vision Hero -Vyon/ Atk:1000 Def:1200/LV:4)

"And when this guy is summoned, I can send one HERO monster from my deck to my graveyard so send my Shadow Mist which activates her effect which lets me add a new HERO from my deck to my hand so I add Burstinatrix" I said as I my card popped out of my deck

"Next I activate Vyon's other effect, by banishing a HERO from my graveyard I can add a Polymerization from my deck to my hand" I said as I removed Shadow Mist and added a new Polymerization

"Are trying to fusion summon again? Well it's pretty much pointless because your extra monster zone is full already" Risky stated with a smirk

"Don't think I don't remember Risky that's why I have this, De-Fusion" I said playing said card

"What!" Risky shouted

"Now I return my Dark Bright to my extra Deck and summon back Sparkman and Necroshade from my graveyard" I said as Dark Bright turned into yellow particles and reformed into the two previous Hero's

(Elemental HERO-Sparkman/ Atk:1600 Def:1400 /LV:4)

(Elemental HERO-Necroshade/ Atk:1600 Def:1800 /LV:5)

"Not bad brat, but those weaklings are to weak to take down Shark Drake, so what was the point of that move" Risky said

( **Pause Music** )

I then looked down at my duel disk, pacifically the extra deck area, with confidence in my eyes.

'Alright let's see what these new cards can do' I thought and took a deep breath.

( **Resume Music** )

"Appear circuit of hope" I shouted, and just like Jack blue lighting shoot out of my hand and flew into the sky and created the same square circuit

"Impossible!?" Risky shouted surprise

"woah!" Jack shouted in surprise

"The summoning condition are two HERO monsters so I set Vision HERO- Vyon and Elemental HERO- Necroshade in the link arrows" I shouted as the two heroes turned into colored tornado and filled the top and bottom arrows

"I link summon, link 2, Xtra HERO Wonder Driver" I shouted as my new hero emerged from the circuit.

He wore a sort of techno like clothing with a visor over his eyes and he was holding a long golden rod with a gold circle at the end holding a blue orb in middle.

(Xtra HERO Wonder Driver/Atk: 1900/↑↓)

"A link monster!? How did you a link monster!?" Risky shouted at me with anger and shock on her face

I then gave her smirk looked over my shoulder at Jack, "from a friend" I said as Jack gave me a thumbs up.

"Now back to the duel Risky I now activate Polymerization and fuse my Avion and Burstinatrix together to form, my favorite hero, Elemental HERO-Flame Wingman" I said as the two heroes fused to form my ace.

(Elemental HERO-Flame Wingman/ Atk: 2100 Def:1200/LV:6)

"So, what he can't beat Shark Drake" Risky said

"Not Yet he can't, but first my new hero Wonder Drivers effect activates, when a monster summoned to his link arrow, I can set one Fusion card from graveyard on the field" I said as Wonder Driver's staff glowed and Polymerization appeared on my field

"Next, I'm going to activate the spell I just placed on the field, Polymerization, and fuse Flame Wingman and Sparkman and create the one and only Elemental Hero- Shining Flare Wingman" I shouted as m new appeared.

He looked like Flame Wingman but he didn't have the dragon arm, he also wore sliver glowing armor and sliver wings and sliver visor over his face.

(Elemental Hero- Shining Flare Wingman/Atk: 2500 Def:2100/LV:8)

"And as you know Risky my Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points for each Elemental Hero in my graveyard, so with six in my graveyard that equals…" I said as Flare Wingman powered up.

(Elemental Hero- Shining Flare Wingman/Atk: 4300)

"4300 attack points!?" Risky shouted

"You bet now Flare Wingman attack Shark Drake" I commanded as Flare Wingman launched a ball of energy at Shark Drake causing the monster into particles.

(Risky:4400)

"And there's more when my Wingman destroys a monster, he deals you damage equal to your monster Attack points" I said as Flare Wingman landed in front of her and his light intensified dealing her damage.

"Ahhhh!" Risky shouted taking the damage

(Risky:1600)

"Alright now to finish you off, Wonder Driver attack Risky directly and end this duel" I shouted as Wonder Driver shot out a blast of energy from his staff sending Risky flying and dropping her life points to zero.

(Risky:0)

( **End Music** )

"Your beat Risky, now hold up your end of the bargain and get lost" I said pointing an accusing finger at her

Risky pushed her sleeve up from off the ground gave her best sneer "you may have beaten me your half-Genie brat but next time well fight with more then just cards she said and jumped back on to her ship and sped away.

I then let out a long breath and deactivate my duel disk.

"Shantae you were amazing out there, and you pulled off that link summon perfectly" Jack said

"Thanks, but really if you haven't given me those cards I would have lost for sure" I said as Jack looked away bashfully

"Oh, it was nothing" he said scratching his neck as I smiled

"Well, since that is over how about I show where you'll be staying" I asked

"oh yeah thanks again for this" He said

"no problem, what are friends for, just follow me" I said walking away from the docks with following from behind.

But as we walked, I couldn't help but take a look at the Wonder Driver card, and as I looked at it, I couldn't help but yet this warm feeling inside me. Filling me up with happiness. An I couldn't help but smile and bask in this happiness knowing without Jack I couldn't have saved my town and that thought made me even happier.


End file.
